Comme un chat dans un jeu de quilles
by DameLicorne
Summary: Le père de Scorpius Malefoy le lui a pourtant répété : "Évite les Potter et les Weasley autant que possible et surtout, surtout, ne t'en fais pas des ennemis". Et jusqu'à ses 25 ans, il s'y est scrupuleusement tenu. Mais alors pourquoi le chat de Lily Potter vient-il s'en mêler, par Merlin ?
1. Le vétérimage

_Merci à mes correctrices pour leur regard et leurs suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée. Merci à Api qui a illustré mon histoire avec talent.  
_

* * *

— Sphinx ! Sphinx ! Viens ici, mon beau !

Les bras levés afin de nouer ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, Lily Potter appelait son chat. Sans succès, jusqu'à présent.

— Sphinx ! Allez, viens ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la magie pour t'attraper ! se fâcha-t-elle.

La jeune femme vit alors un museau gris dépasser du haut de sa bibliothèque, suivi par deux yeux bleus qui semblaient lui faire des reproches.

— Je sais, je sais... soupira-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller chez le vétérimage. Mais il faut qu'il fasse ton bilan de santé et qu'il renouvelle ta protection contre les puces et les tiques !

Le chat disparut à nouveau prestement de sa vue. Avec un soupir exagéré, Lily alla chercher sa baguette, qui était rangée sur un meuble.

— Sphinx... Si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, je te jette un sort pour t'attraper et te fourrer dans ta caisse ! menaça-t-elle alors tout en agitant ostensiblement l'artefact magique.

Elle entendit alors un feulement, puis vit son chat descendre dignement, sans lui jeter le moindre regard, sans se presser. Il prit tout son temps pour se rendre jusqu'à sa caisse, snobant sa maîtresse tout du long.

— Je te remercie ! lui assura-t-elle en tentant de cacher son exaspération. Elle ferma la petite cage puis glissa sa baguette dans sa poche.

La jeune femme enfila alors une cape et noua une écharpe autour de son cou, avant de prendre son sac à main. Elle attrapa la caisse de son chat et s'approcha de sa cheminée. Prenant un peu de Poudre de Cheminette dans une boîte sur le manteau de celle-ci, Lily entra dedans et jeta la poudre à ses pieds tout en prononçant distinctement : « Chemin de Traverse ! ».

Au bout de quelques instants pénibles, accompagnés des feulements de Sphinx, elle arriva dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et s'en écarta vivement. Elle sortit sa baguette pour enlever la suie qui la recouvrait et se dirigea ensuite vers Hannah Londubat, la patronne, qui se trouvait derrière le bar. Juste après les salutations d'usage, elles échangèrent des nouvelles de leurs familles respectives. Lily parla notamment de la nouvelle petite amie de son cousin Hugo.

— Et... et toi ? Du nouveau, à ce sujet ? lui demanda Hannah gentiment.

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda rapidement derrière elle, craignant d'être entendue par un journaliste, avant de répondre à voix basse :

— Oh... Tu sais... Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée.

— Oui, mais tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un qui te corresponde et qui puisse te rendre heureuse. Enfin en tout cas, je te souhaite que ça t'arrive le plus vite possible. Après tout, tu as déjà 23 ans.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, désabusée.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'il me plaise et qu'il veuille sortir avec moi, plutôt qu'avec la fille de Harry Potter, soupira-t-elle.

— Qui sait ? D'ailleurs, tiens, tu vas peut-être le rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire et montra la caisse de son chat.

— Aujourd'hui ? Ça m'étonnerait fort, j'emmène Sphinx chez le vétérimage.

— Et dans la salle d'attente, qui sait ?

— Avec Sphinx dans les pattes ? Il n'est pas très sociable, tu sais, Hannah... Encore moins avec les inconnus, d'ailleurs. Il ne supporte pas que l'on s'approche de moi.

La patronne du pub jeta un œil au chat, qui se léchait la patte. Il la regarda aussitôt d'un air très satisfait, comme s'il avait compris.

— Un autre jour, alors, sûrement, assura Hannah avec un sourire encourageant.

L'heure tournant, Lily prit congé d'elle et se dirigea vers la cour, afin de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse qu'elle parcourut à grands pas.

Elle s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment, situé dans un coin où il n'y avait quasiment pas de boutiques. De nombreuses plaques se trouvaient collées à côté de la porte. Elle jeta un regard rapide à l'une d'entre elles, qui annonçait « Ambrosius Podmore — Vétérimage — Deuxième étage », entra et se dirigea aussitôt vers les ascenseurs.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle s'annonça à l'une des secrétaires qui géraient l'ensemble des cabinets de ce niveau, et qui l'envoya en salle d'attente. Une fois arrivée dans celle-ci, Lily retira sa cape et la posa à moitié sur la caisse de Sphinx, afin de l'empêcher de voir les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle attrapa un vieux numéro du Mensuel de la Métamorphose pour passer le temps, jusqu'au moment où une autre secrétaire vint la chercher.

La jeune femme se leva à sa suite tout en prenant soin de garder un bout de sa cape sur la cage de son chat. Elle entra dans le cabinet les yeux fixés sur la caisse, afin de ne pas la cogner contre un obstacle. Elle la déposa sur la table d'examen, comme à chaque fois. Elle releva alors la tête pour saluer le vétérimage, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui lui faisait face.

Au lieu du vieux mage Podmore, petit, dégarni et ventripotent, se trouvait un grand jeune homme, au visage fin, au nez pointu et aux cheveux d'un blond très clair. La dernière personne qu'elle s'était attendue à voir ! Il avait changé, depuis Poudlard. Lily le reconnut néanmoins aussitôt. Stupéfaite, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier : « Scorpius Malefoy ! ».

De son côté, le sorcier la regardait avec des yeux tout aussi ronds. Ces cheveux roux et ondulés, ces grands yeux bleus, ce nez retroussé, ces taches de rousseur... Ce n'était plus une adolescente mais bien une femme. Pourtant, il en était certain, c'était elle. Surpris, il s'exclama, au moment même où elle prononçait son nom : « Lily Potter ! ».

* * *

 _Cette histoire est une version alternative du_ Quidditch dans le sang _... Elle est composée de dix chapitres, tous déjà écrits. À votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?  
_


	2. Un drôle de chat

La jeune femme fut la première à se reprendre suffisamment pour dire autre chose, toujours sous le coup de la surprise.  
— Le mage Podmore n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Je le remplace provisoirement.  
— Pardon, j'aurais dû dire mage Malefoy alors... Et j'ai complètement oublié de dire bonjour, ajouta Lily en rougissant.  
— Ce n'est pas grave. Bonjour aussi. Et j'aurais dû dire Miss Potter, répondit Scorpius, souriant comme si de rien n'était.

Ce sourire encouragea la jeune femme et l'aida à reprendre contenance.  
— En même temps, nous étions à Poudlard à la même période, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux pour cacher son émotion. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais de la même année que mon frère Albus.  
— C'est exact. Et toi, deux ans de moins, si je me souviens bien.  
— C'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

Comme s'il y avait besoin d'une confirmation. Chacun d'entre eux savait pertinemment quelle était leur exacte différence d'âge. Mais comment engager la conversation autrement ? Ils n'étaient pas des inconnus, ils n'avaient néanmoins jamais été proches, n'avaient jamais évolué dans les mêmes cercles.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la cage pour reprendre contenance. Il avait une excellente maîtrise de lui-même mais la regarder, elle, plus longtemps, allait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. En quelques minutes, ils venaient d'échanger davantage de mots qu'en cinq années communes à Poudlard !

— Bien, alors, est-ce pour une visite de routine ou bien pour un problème de santé ? s'enquit-il sur un ton professionnel.  
— C'est pour sa visite annuelle.  
— D'accord. De quel animal s'agit-il ?  
— Un chat. Mais... je dois te prévenir... il n'est pas... pas très coopératif.  
— Ah ? Tu sais, dans mon métier, on rencontre souvent ce genre de situation. Mais nous avons des charmes pour nous aider à amadouer les récalcitrants.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée, avant de préciser :  
— Oui, je sais, le mage Podmore est obligé d'y avoir recours à chaque fois. C'est tout de même difficile. En fait, Sphinx tolère mon entourage mais ne supporte pas les étrangers.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive. Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas le brusquer.

Lily opina et ôta la cape qui recouvrait partiellement la caisse. Elle la posa sur une chaise en même temps que son sac à main puis ouvrit la porte de la caisse avec appréhension. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Scorpius sortir sa baguette de sa poche et se positionner en biais par rapport à l'ouverture.

— Sphinx ! Viens, mon beau ! appela-t-elle.  
Évidemment, le chat ne réagit pas. Stressée par la situation et agacée par les réactions de son chat, la jeune femme claqua de la langue. Elle fouilla dans son sac et y attrapa une petite boîte qu'elle secoua, avant de s'adresser à nouveau à l'animal.  
— Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix. Allez, viens ! J'ai des friandises pour toi.

Le chat daigna laisser paraître le bout de ses moustaches. Il semblait évaluer l'intérêt des friandises par rapport à la tranquillité de son refuge.  
— Salut à toi, félin chasseur, lui dit alors Scorpius en se penchant un peu dans sa direction.  
Celui-ci fixa le jeune homme, tandis que Lily se mit à rire.  
— Tu te moques de moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec une grimace.  
— Oh non, désolée Scorpius, je ne me moque pas. C'est nerveux. Je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre saluer ainsi Sphinx.

Elle rougit en réalisant qu'elle venait d'utiliser son prénom. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas choqué. Elle se retint à temps de s'excuser. Pendant ce temps, le chat sortit tranquillement de sa caisse puis sauta sur les épaules de sa maîtresse. Il continua à fixer le vétérimage.  
— Il est vraiment très beau. Tu l'as choisi parce qu'il a les mêmes yeux que toi ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre. Il avait remarqué la couleur de ses yeux !  
— À vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a choisie, expliqua-t-elle. Il était déjà sauvage avec tous les autres.  
À ce moment-là, Sphinx descendit des épaules aux bras de la jeune femme.  
— Oh, vraiment ?

Le jeune homme se pencha prudemment vers le chat et le regarda dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se mit à ronronner et avança sa patte qu'il posa tranquillement sur la main de Scorpius.  
— Ça alors ! s'écria Lily. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir comme ça auparavant, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas !  
— On dirait qu'il m'apprécie, fit-il en souriant.

Il observa l'animal de plus près.  
— Mmmmh... Sa queue ressemble plus à celle d'un lion que d'un chat, ses oreilles sont très grandes... Et ce regard... Je suis sûr qu'il comprend bien plus qu'il ne le laisse croire. Dis-moi, Lily, il ne serait pas un peu fléreur, ton chat ?

Puisqu'elle avait utilisé son prénom, il pouvait bien le faire aussi, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, elle ne s'en offusqua pas et sourit à son tour.  
— Bien vu, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il est si sauvage habituellement, soupira-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens toujours pas de son comportement, là ! Tu as utilisé un charme de vétérimagie sacrément efficace, dis donc !  
— Euh non, pas du tout. À vrai dire, vu son comportement, je n'y ai même pas songé.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'arrondit tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler et remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de maquillage. Cela le surprit. Ses cils roux se voyaient à peine autour de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle avait de nombreuses taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient un air mutin. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela charmant. Le chat ! Il fallait qu'il pense au chat, au chat, par Merlin !


	3. Tergiversations

— Bien, nous allons pouvoir l'examiner, reprit Scorpius d'une voix aussi sérieuse et détachée que cela lui était possible, troublé comme il l'était par la proximité de Lily. Sphinx, je vais lancer quelques sorts, mais rien de gênant ni douloureux, précisa-t-il à celui-ci.  
Le chat se redressa et quitta les bras de sa maîtresse pour s'installer dignement sur la table d'examen, fixant le sorcier dans les yeux. Celui-ci leva sa baguette et l'agita tout en marmonnant des formules complexes.

Lily en profita pour l'observer soigneusement à la dérobée. Comme elle le faisait à Poudlard à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, lors de sa cinquième année. Scorpius était le même et, pourtant, il avait changé. Il avait grandi, il avait mûri. Ce n'était plus un adolescent, mais un homme. Elle le trouva encore plus beau qu'à l'époque. Elle aimait l'assurance qui se dégageait de lui, ainsi que sa douceur envers Sphinx. Et la manière dont il s'adressait à lui ! Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier ce garçon.

Le vétérimage releva la tête vers elle et fut frappé par son sourire rêveur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui préciser que son animal allait parfaitement bien, et qu'il venait de renouveler sa protection contre les puces et les tiques. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Non, ne pas flirter, ne pas flirter, ne pas flirter !

— Bien, euh... hum... y a-t-il autre chose à faire ? reprit-elle, ne sachant comment prolonger l'instant.  
— Juste le noter dans son carnet et c'est bon, expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de regret.  
— Oh oui, bien sûr ! J'ai complètement oublié de sortir son carnet ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche.

Elle farfouilla aussitôt dans son sac et en ressortit le livret, qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire d'excuse. Leurs mains se frôlèrent au moment où il le prit et ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder l'un l'autre et ne s'aperçurent pas que leur trouble était partagé. La main de Scorpius tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il ouvrit le carnet à la bonne page, mais il se força à se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse n'importe quoi avec sa baguette ! Il se concentra et apposa soigneusement sa signature magique avec celle-ci. Il referma alors le livret et le posa sur la table d'examen, pour ne pas prendre de risque.

L'épreuve était bientôt terminée, ouf ! Même s'il avait un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne la reverrait plus, c'était bien mieux comme ça, évidemment. C'était Lily Potter, par Merlin ! La fille de Harry Potter ! De Harry Potter et d'une Weasley ! Et il était un Malefoy. Alors non, non, il ne devait rien se passer de plus, rien du tout, il se devait de l'oublier. Même s'il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire, jusque-là. Tout en réfléchissant, les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent ceux du chat, et il sursauta : il avait eu l'impression que celui-ci lisait ses pensées et... qu'il souriait.

Lily n'avait pas envie de partir, pas déjà. Scorpius lui avait dit qu'il ne remplaçait le mage Podmore que provisoirement. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à l'oublier, lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Et parler avec lui, le voir agir avec Sphinx, lui avait donné encore plus envie de passer du temps avec le jeune homme. Mais il ne paraissait pas s'intéresser à elle, alors comment... ? Elle soupira de frustration et croisa les yeux de Sphinx. Il semblait sourire, comme s'il se moquait d'elle. Elle esquissa un geste pour le remettre dans sa caisse.

Le chat se tourna alors vers le vétérimage et se frotta à lui. Il miaula, comme pour chercher à attirer son attention, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. Dès qu'il fut sûr de l'avoir, il poussa la main du jeune homme dans la direction de la jeune femme. Ils le regardèrent tous deux avec surprise : mais que voulait-il donc ?

Le jeune homme se demanda quelle était la proportion de fléreur dans le sang de ce chat. Aurait-il vraiment pu lire dans ses pensées ? Il insistait, comme s'il voulait que Scorpius agisse. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas inviter Lily à prendre un verre ? Il avait à peine formulé cette pensée que le chat miaula de plus belle puis commença à s'attaquer à la main de Lily, la dirigeant vers celle de Scorpius. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, l'air embarrassée, et commença à s'excuser.

— Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive ! C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça...  
— Ce n'est pas grave. C'est curieux, comme réaction, en effet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut.

Sur ces mots, Sphinx donna un grand coup de patte à la main de Scorpius et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Lily puis le regarda à nouveau, avant de poser sa patte sur la main du vétérimage d'une manière qui semblait possessive. Le jeune homme aurait presque pu jurer que le chat voulait qu'il invite la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais...


	4. Le bal de la Victoire

Le père de Scorpius Malefoy le lui avait pourtant répété : « Évite les Potter et les Weasley autant que possible et surtout, surtout, ne t'en fais pas des ennemis ». Et jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans, il s'y était scrupuleusement tenu. Mais alors pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi le chat de Lily Potter venait-il s'en mêler ?

À Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas de la même promotion, pas de la même Maison. Pendant plusieurs années, ils s'étaient ainsi côtoyés sans faire attention l'un à l'autre, chacun dans son monde. Et puis...

Scorpius se souvint de la première fois où il avait vraiment remarqué Lily. Il était alors en sixième année et elle en quatrième année. Pour célébrer les vingt-cinq années de paix écoulées depuis la victoire contre Voldemort, un bal allait être organisé à Poudlard. Un événement exceptionnel, auquel assisteraient les anciens combattants ainsi que les personnalités importantes de la société sorcière. Mais ce qui importait le plus aux élèves, qui ne mesuraient guère la chance d'avoir grandi dans un monde en paix, c'était la recherche d'une cavalière ou d'un cavalier.

Lily Potter avait battu le record de la fille invitée le plus vite à un bal. En effet, un Poufsouffle de septième année était allé la voir sitôt le discours de la directrice terminé. Et elle avait accepté. Le hic, c'est que le jeune homme en question s'était avéré indélicat : il s'était vanté d'aller au bal avec la fille de Harry Potter à travers tout le château, semblant considérer celle-ci comme un trophée.

Oh, cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps : le temps que cela arrive à ses oreilles et qu'elle prépare sa revanche. Lily avait exprimé haut et fort son ressentiment devant le goujat en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, à l'heure où il y avait le plus de monde. Avant de l'humilier publiquement à l'aide de quelques sortilèges. Son frère et ses cousins en avaient aussitôt rajouté une couche.

Les Potter et les Weasley avaient écopé d'un mois de retenue, mais cela avait été radical : personne ne se risqua plus à importuner la jeune fille. Scorpius avait été fasciné par son caractère flamboyant et la manière dont elle avait géré la situation. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait commencé à l'observer et à s'intéresser à elle.

Lily était finalement allée au bal avec son cousin le plus proche, Hugo Weasley. Le Serpentard n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer, durant toute la soirée. Il avait alors réalisé qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Au point que sa cavalière, Rebecca Taylor, une petite blonde, se fâcha et finit par l'abandonner, après avoir obtenu seulement deux danses de sa part. Cela lui était égal. Il ne l'avait invitée que pour ne pas y aller seul.

Et Rebecca lui semblait tellement fade, face à la ravissante rouquine qu'il vit tournoyer au bras de nombreux Potter et Weasley. Il aurait aimé danser avec elle, lui aussi. Il fut tenté de l'inviter, il lutta même un moment contre cette idée folle. Mais finit par se ressaisir : devant toute la famille de la jeune fille et ses propres parents ? Il n'était pas suicidaire, Merlin merci !

Ce que Scorpius ignorait, c'est que Lily remarqua, ce soir-là, l'attention qu'il lui portait. Certes, elle avait l'habitude d'être observée. Et elle détestait cela. Mais ce regard-là lui avait semblé différent. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour attiser sa curiosité. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, elle en vint à admirer sa prestance et son élégance. Dans les semaines qui suivirent le bal, elle s'intéressa discrètement au jeune homme, mais les examens puis les vacances arrivèrent rapidement.

L'année suivante, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à se regarder l'un l'autre, détournant le regard dès qu'ils risquaient de le croiser. Chacun d'eux avait pris conscience de l'intérêt que l'autre lui portait, mais aucune idée des raisons, et ils se gardèrent bien d'en discuter. Ils se renseignèrent l'un sur l'autre auprès de quelques élèves qu'ils connaissaient tous deux. Néanmoins, ils firent cela tellement discrètement que personne ne comprit qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, que personne ne sut le leur dire.

D'une attirance physique, Lily et Scorpius en étaient progressivement venus à nourrir de tendres sentiments, mais toujours sans oser s'approcher, tous deux persuadés de ne pas intéresser l'autre de cette manière-là. Lorsque le jeune homme avait réalisé ce qu'il ressentait, il en avait été horrifié. Elle était une Potter, il était un Malefoy, comment pourrait-elle accepter de le fréquenter ?

Il crut pouvoir résoudre le problème en sortant avec une autre fille, afin de l'oublier, mais rien n'y fit. Il proposa donc à celle qui lui tournait le plus autour, Doraleen Higgs, une Serpentard de son année. Leur couple ne tint pas longtemps, tant cette jeune fille lui semblait superficielle. Elle portait même une épaisse couche de fard à paupière vert et argent ! Non seulement pour les matchs de Quidditch, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais au quotidien. Comme si on avait besoin d'afficher sa Maison sur son visage. La comparaison avec le naturel de Lily Potter n'en était que plus frappante.

L'année se termina sur les BUSE pour Lily et les ASPIC pour Scorpius. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois sur le quai 9 ¾, peu après leur descente du Poudlard Express. Cette fois-ci, ils ne les détournèrent pas mais se fixèrent aussi longtemps que possible. Cela sonnait comme un adieu. Ils ne se reverraient pas.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est volontairement un miroir de la période équivalente dans_ Le Quidditch dans le sang _;)._


	5. Le pourcentage de sang fléreur de Sphinx

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Scorpius n'avait pas quitté des yeux le chat de Lily. Pris d'une subite impulsion, il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle était vraiment belle, encore plus qu'à Poudlard. À nouveau, il fut pris d'une brusque envie de l'inviter. L'inviter ? Par Merlin, non, quelle idée ! Elle était une Potter, il était un Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas l'inviter. Potter, Malefoy, impossible. Elle était une Potter. Lily Potter. Lily. Inviter Lily.

— Lily, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi ce soir ?

Il l'avait fait ! Il avait invité Lily ! Par Merlin, non ! Elle allait se fâcher. Ou se moquer de lui. Il osa un regard vers elle. Elle souriait.

Il l'avait invitée ! Par Merlin, il l'avait invitée ! Elle qui en avait rêvé pendant des mois, à Poudlard... Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était en train de sourire.

— Oh j'imagine que tout le monde te le demande, s'empressa-t-il de reprendre, mortifié d'avoir été aussi impulsif. Tu n'es absolument pas obligée d'accepter.

Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi indécis ? Elle se demanda s'il la trouvait assez bien pour lui. Mais elle avait vraiment, vraiment envie d'accepter son invitation. Comment pourrait-elle tourner les choses, par les chaussettes de Merlin, pour éviter qu'il se rétracte ? Ah oui.

— D'accord, Scorpius. C'est une bonne idée, on pourra parler de Poudlard, comme ça.

De Poudlard ? Elle voulait parler de Poudlard ? Bon, au moins, elle ne lui prêtait pas de mauvaises intentions.

— Est-ce que six heures et demi, ça te va ? demanda-t-il. On pourrait se retrouver à...  
— Très bien pour l'heure, pour le lieu, ça t'embête si on va du côté moldu ?  
— Du côté moldu ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
— Les journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo m'aiment un peu trop à mon goût. Je n'y peux rien, mais avec mon père, qui est en plus Chef des Aurors, ma tante Hermione qui est Ministre de la Magie, sans compter le reste de ma famille... Au moins, du côté moldu, on ne me reconnaît pas. Il y a un disquaire à côté du Chaudron Baveur, ça te va ?

Il opina en silence. Surtout, ne pas lui dire qu'il savait que Sorcière Hebdo parlait parfois d'elle. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il collectionnait les articles à son sujet dans les vieux magazines de sa mère. Qu'irait-elle en penser, qu'il était un pervers ? Non, il cherchait seulement à comprendre pourquoi elle continuait à le fasciner autant. Et elle avait raison : il ne valait mieux pas qu'on les reconnaisse ensemble...

Ils finirent par se dire au revoir un peu maladroitement, après que Lily ait fait rentrer un Sphinx qui semblait particulièrement fier et satisfait dans sa caisse, et elle alla régler la consultation au secrétariat. Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte du cabinet, Scorpius pointa sa baguette vers la boule qui lui permettait de communiquer avec les secrétaires. Il demanda à celles-ci de ne pas amener tout de suite la personne suivante.

Il commença par s'asseoir devant le bureau, la tête entre les mains, se repassant tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, essayant de comprendre. Lily... Lily Potter... Et son chat... Son chat au drôle de comportement. Il se redressa, se souvenant qu'elle lui avait dit à quel point il était sauvage avec les autres qu'elle, habituellement. Il était certain que la surprise de la jeune femme n'avait pas été feinte.

Scorpius se tourna vers les livres que son collègue conservait dans une grande bibliothèque, dans un coin du cabinet, et prononça une formule qui lui permit de savoir lesquels parlaient des fléreurs ou des hybrides chats-fléreurs. Le jeune homme attrapa les ouvrages dont la couverture était devenue lumineuse, les posa sur le bureau et lança le sort permettant d'accéder aux informations sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

Après les avoir consultés, le vétérimage les referma brusquement et se leva, inquiet. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans le cabinet. Merlin, mais quel était donc le pourcentage de sang fléreur de ce maudit chat ? Il était sûrement issu de chats partiellement fléreurs, et les croisements pouvaient avoir fait ressortir certaines caractéristiques...

Mais si Sphinx avait suffisamment de sang fléreur en lui... Non... Scorpius se refusait à cette idée. Ce n'était que le hasard, le hasard ! Ce chat ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir senti que... C'était impossible. Il y avait forcément une autre explication. Lily et lui...

Le jeune homme hésita à annuler son rendez-vous avec elle. Allait-il au devant des ennuis ? Mais non, il n'était pas un lâche, et il n'allait tout de même pas lui poser un lapin ! Non, ils allaient parler de Poudlard, des lieux, des profs et des cours, et puis ça s'arrêterait là. Ça allait forcément s'arrêter là. Par Merlin, dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré !

Scorpius rangea les livres d'un coup de baguette puis demanda aux secrétaires d'amener la personne suivante. Il venait de perdre une dizaine de minutes, il fallait donc qu'il reprenne le travail sans tarder, afin de ne pas terminer trop tard et d'avoir le temps de passer chez lui avant de retrouver Lily.


	6. Les doutes de Lily

De son côté, la jeune femme s'était dépêchée de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait rapidement salué de la main Hannah Londubat, heureusement occupée, en traversant le Chaudron Baveur, juste avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée, afin d'éviter des questions qui auraient pu être embarrassantes. Arrivée chez elle, Lily déposa la caisse de son chat et s'assit. Scorpius Malefoy ! Elle avait revu Scorpius Malefoy !

Sphinx miaula et elle ouvrit sa caisse pour le laisser sortir. Elle en profita pour ôter sa cape et son écharpe, réalisant qu'elle avait trop chaud. Au moment de les accrocher à leur place, un souvenir lui revint et elle se tourna vers son chat.

— Mais dis donc, toi, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, là-bas ?  
L'animal lui jeta à peine un regard et commença à faire sa toilette.  
— Tu snobes ma famille et mes amis, tu repousses les inconnus... et tu fais du charme à Scorpius ?

Le chat la regarda. Il semblait avoir un air narquois.  
— J'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses parler ! regretta-t-elle avec un soupir de frustration. Je voudrais tellement savoir pourquoi tu as poussé Scorpius à m'inviter... J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, sans ton manège...  
Elle n'obtint évidemment pas de réponse, et finit par se détourner avec un nouveau soupir.

Bon, elle était en congé ce jour-là, il lui restait donc du temps devant elle avant leur rendez-vous. Elle pensa brusquement qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se change. Dans le monde sorcier, elle préférait porter de longues robes sorcières très simples et discrètes, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur choix pour le côté moldu. Il lui faudrait aussi troquer sa cape contre une veste. Et puis elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait envie de se faire belle.

Elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe, soigneusement séparée en deux, les habits sorciers d'un côté, les vêtements moldus de l'autre. Voyons voir, qu'allait-elle mettre, parmi ces derniers ? Une robe, peut-être ? Hum non, ses robes moldues étaient peut-être trop sexy pour un rendez-vous qui n'en semblait pas vraiment un, et où ils seraient censés parler de Poudlard... Enfin, malgré sa suggestion, elle espérait bien qu'ils parleraient aussi de choses plus intéressantes !

Il lui fallait quelque chose de gai, en tout cas. Ah, ce joli pantalon et ce chemisier au look moderne ? Sa cousine Lucy lui avait dit que cette tenue lui allait particulièrement bien. Et elle n'était ni trop stricte, ni trop sexy. Parfait !

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à tourner sans être réellement efficace, Lily se changea. Elle se regarda ensuite dans un miroir... et décida aussitôt de dénouer son chignon. Bien trop sérieux, par Merlin ! Elle brossa longuement ses boucles souples afin de leur donner un aspect soyeux. Elle hésita à se maquiller ou utiliser un sort de coquette sur son visage, mais ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Après réflexion, elle opta simplement pour un sort temporaire de vernis à ongles, que lui avait enseigné l'une de ses deux meilleures amies.

Il fut enfin l'heure de partir rejoindre Scorpius, à son grand soulagement. Elle appréhendait un peu ce rendez-vous mais, si elle continuait à tourner ainsi en rond, Lily allait devenir folle ! Elle enfila une veste moldue, à laquelle elle avait rajouté une poche à baguette après son achat, et noua autour de son cou une écharpe assortie à ses vêtements. Après un dernier regard circulaire, pour tenter de voir son chat, elle lui dit à voix haute, de manière à être sûre qu'il l'entende :

— Je pars à mon rendez-vous avec Scorpius, Sphinx. Tu sais, le vétérimage, qui te plaisait tant, hein ?  
Évidemment, son chat ne lui répondit pas. Néanmoins, la jeune femme put le voir passer la tête par une porte et la regarder avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à un air satisfait.

Elle se tourna vers sa cheminée et prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le pot qui se trouvait sur le dessus. Elle la lança dans le feu en annonçant bien distinctement : « Chemin de Traverse ! ». Après quelques instants pénibles, Lily se retrouva à nouveau dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et s'épousseta d'un sort. Elle salua à nouveau Hannah, qui parut ravie de la voir si élégante, et lui expliqua qu'elle se rendait dans le Londres moldu, avant de filer par la porte du bar sorcier.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer en reconnaissant la silhouette de Scorpius à proximité de la devanture du disquaire où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. En s'approchant de lui, elle le détailla et remarqua avec plaisir qu'il portait une tenue moldue tout à fait adaptée, dans laquelle il semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

— Bonsoir, dit-elle en arrivant, ne sachant trop comment se lancer.  
— Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
— Tu... tu as déjà pris le métro ? Il n'y a pas tellement de pubs par ici.  
— Oui, bien sûr. Mais si ça te convient, il y a un pub très sympa à quelques rues d'ici.

Lily le regarda avec surprise tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas ouvrir sa bouche en rond. Lui, un Malefoy, il connaissait un pub moldu ? Il avait déjà pris le métro ? Il lui offrit galamment son bras et elle le prit, confiante.


	7. Incursion dans le monde moldu

Décidément, Lily allait de surprise en surprise. Effectivement, Scorpius semblait tout à fait à l'aise, et ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'il venait dans ce pub. En attendant sa commande, elle l'interrogea donc sur ses rapports avec le monde moldu. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas de préjugés contre les Moldus. Mes parents ont refusé de m'élever dans les idées... hum... traditionnelles... de mes grands-parents, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai choisi l'option Étude des Moldus parce que j'avais envie de les connaître et de les comprendre. Mais bon, il faut reconnaître que ça reste assez limité, surtout que l'on ne sort du château que pour aller dans un village entièrement sorcier ! termina-t-il en riant.  
— C'est vrai, admit Lily en souriant à son tour. Moi, ce sont mes parents qui m'ont fait connaître ce monde, ils ont toujours tenu à ce que nous soyons aussi à l'aise dans l'un que dans l'autre.

— Ils ont raison, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. En fait, c'est pendant mes études de Magizoologie que j'ai pu le découvrir réellement. Il y avait plusieurs Nés-Moldus parmi mes amis, et ils nous ont emmenés de ce côté de la barrière plus d'une fois. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à m'y débrouiller.  
— Ah oui ? C'est chouette ! En tout cas, j'avais peur de te mettre mal à l'aise, me voilà rassurée, affirma Lily avec un nouveau sourire. Ça a dû être passionnant, tes études de Magizoologie, non ?

— Clairement ! J'ai toujours été captivé par les animaux et créatures magiques. C'est un monde fascinant.  
— Je sais. Ma marraine et son mari sont magizoologistes tous les deux.  
— Ah oui ? je les connais peut-être, qui est-ce ?  
— Luna et Rolf Scamander.  
— En effet ! Enfin je les connais surtout de nom. Ils ont écrit quelques livres très intéressants sur des créatures magiques peu connues. Mais dis-moi, Lily, tu fais quoi, au fait ?

La jeune femme sourit largement. Elle aimait son métier, dont elle parlait volontiers et avec passion.  
— Je suis météomage. Toi, c'est les animaux, moi c'est le temps qui n'a pas de secret pour moi ! expliqua-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.  
— Ah oui ? Et concrètement, tu fais quoi ?  
— Oh, ça dépend des missions ! Certains d'entre nous travaillent au Ministère de la Magie, mais ça ne m'a jamais tentée. J'ai été embauchée par une petite entreprise, nous sommes quelques-uns à nous répartir les différentes tâches. Par exemple, nous devons nous assurer d'une météo précise pour un événement particulier. Nous pouvons aussi créer des spectacles avec les éléments. Nous sommes parfois amenés à contrer les effets de la météo, lorsque ça peut être problématique. Bref, un peu tout ce qui concerne le temps, termina-t-elle modestement.

— Ça semble passionnant ! affirma-t-il sincèrement.  
— Ça l'est, confirma-t-elle en souriant. Bon, bien sûr, il faut veiller au respect du Code international du Secret Magique.  
— Oui, j'imagine. Nous avons eu de nombreux cours sur le sujet, à l'École de Magizoologie.  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est un sujet sensible...

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter de nombreux sujets, tant et si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

— Tu... Ça te dirait de rester dîner, vu l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il s'en aperçut. La cuisine de ce pub est tout à fait correcte.  
— Oh euh... Ça aurait été avec plaisir, Scorpius, mais une de mes cousines doit passer chez moi ce soir.  
— Ah...  
— Mais une autre fois, si tu veux ?  
— Demain ? proposa-t-il impulsivement.

Lily sourit largement.  
— D'accord !  
— Tu veux qu'on se retrouve à un endroit différent ? supposa-t-il.  
— Oh... Si on peut s'éloigner du Chaudron Baveur, ce n'est pas plus mal, en effet. Tu as une idée ?  
— Je connais un petit restaurant sympathique. Si je te donne l'adresse... ça t'irait ? Il y a un bâtiment désaffecté non loin de là, où l'on peut transplaner facilement.

La jeune femme lui assura que cela ne posait aucun problème et nota soigneusement ses indications. Ils se dirent ensuite au revoir et se séparèrent avec un sourire un peu gêné.

En sortant du pub, Lily se dirigea rapidement vers un recoin sombre pour transplaner directement à proximité de chez elle. Dès qu'elle arriva dans son quartier, elle fut prise de regrets. Elle aurait préféré rester avec Scorpius. Elle aimait bien Lucy, et elles passaient de bons moments ensemble... mais clairement, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas avec elle que Lily voulait être.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas décommandé sa cousine. Et songea en grimaçant que celle-ci risquait de la bombarder de questions. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient proches en âge et avaient toujours été complices, malgré leurs Maisons différentes à Poudlard. Lucy la connaissait trop bien, elle allait rapidement deviner que quelque chose s'était passé. Or Lily n'avait pas envie du tout de parler de son rendez-vous.

Elle ouvrit sa porte et enleva ses chaussures dans la foulée. En retirant sa veste moldue, elle repensa à ce rendez-vous avec Scorpius. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lily était certaine de ne pas être prête à vivre une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Tant d'hommes la considéraient uniquement comme la fille de son père, de ses parents. Elle connaissait la chanson... Vivre ça avec lui ? Il valait sans doute mieux en rester aux souvenirs de son adolescence...

Un miaulement attira son attention. Sphinx se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine.  
— Ah, tu es là, toi...

Le chat pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air particulièrement amusé.  
— Évidemment, on dirait que ça t'amuse, tout ça... Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais, au juste, hein ? Que je tombe de nouveau amoureuse, ou que je tombe amoureuse de Scorpius ?

Il se contenta de filer à la cuisine et d'attendre que Lily vienne le servir. Tandis qu'il mangeait, elle s'affaira à la préparation du repas qu'elle allait partager avec sa cousine. Repu, Sphinx vint se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant, et sa maîtresse reprit sa discussion à sens unique avec lui.

— De toute façon, je ne suis même pas amoureuse de Scorpius. Bon, d'accord, il a du charme. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Toi tu es un chat, Sphinx, alors tu ne peux pas comprendre le bien que ça fait d'avoir une discussion intelligente avec un garçon, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Il lui miaula une réponse qu'elle ne comprit pas.

— Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Sphinx, je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Alors... je suis contente de le revoir demain, mais ça va sûrement s'arrêter là.

Le chat n'eut pas réellement l'occasion d'argumenter avec sa maîtresse, interrompu par un coup de sonnette. Après les salutations d'usage, Lucy s'étonna de voir la cuisine en bazar et le repas absolument pas prêt. C'était tellement différent des habitudes de Lily !


	8. Se revoir

Combien de fois, ce soir-là, Lily se maudit-elle ? Nul n'aurait su l'affirmer. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas décommandé Lucy ? Évidemment, celle-ci l'avait bombardée de questions. Tant et si bien que Lily avait fini par lui avouer, à contre-cœur, qu'elle était allée boire un verre avec un jeune homme... et le nom de celui-ci. Loin d'être horrifiée, la fille de Percy s'était montrée enchantée.

Il faut dire que Lily était célibataire depuis un moment, et que ses cousines s'étaient mis en tête de lui trouver quelqu'un. Et vu ses réactions, Lucy sentait bien qu'elle s'était rendue à ce rendez-vous parce que ce jeune homme lui plaisait. C'était le fils et le petit-fils d'un Mangemort ? Et alors ? Cela faisait plus de trente ans que la guerre était finie, on pouvait passer à autre chose, par le caleçon de Merlin !

Lily, quant à elle, n'était pas certaine du tout que cette opinion soit largement partagée, dans sa famille. Certes, la guerre était finie depuis longtemps. Mais Scorpius n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était un Malefoy... Elle savait que leurs grands-pères se détestaient déjà, et cela remontait sûrement au-delà. Et vu le passif entre leurs pères, à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard...

La jeune femme en venait presque à regretter d'avoir accepté de prendre ce verre avec lui. Pourtant... pourtant, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux pour réfléchir, elle voyait son visage, elle entendait sa voix grave. Elle se garda bien de l'avouer à sa cousine, mais Lily commençait à réaliser qu'elle en pinçait à nouveau pour Scorpius. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle ne savait même pas ce que lui pouvait bien ressentir, alors...

Heureusement, la fille des Potter réussit à extorquer à sa cousine la promesse de ne rien dire. Et surtout, surtout pas le nom de celui qu'elle avait vu. Bien sûr, Lily ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle connaissait Lucy, elle connaissait Rose, Roxanne, Molly, Victoire et Dominique. Ses cousines allaient forcément savoir quelque chose, mais ça limiterait peut-être la casse... Ah, mais pourquoi donc n'avait-elle pas décommandé Lucy ?

De son côté, il fallait bien le reconnaître, Scorpius était déçu que Lily soit partie ainsi. En même temps... il l'avait seulement invitée à boire un verre. Et... elle avait accepté de le revoir le lendemain. Une partie de lui s'en réjouissait profondément, l'autre partie appréhendait terriblement. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit une Potter et qu'il soit un Malefoy ?

Même s'il se posait sincèrement la question, il se sentait un peu ridicule de le faire ainsi. Par Merlin, pour un peu, il se serait cru dans une des pièces de théâtre sur lesquelles il avait travaillé à Poudlard en cours d'étude des Moldus. Or il n'avait rien de ce Moréo, Oréo, Roméo...

Le lendemain, l'un comme l'autre fut plus d'une fois distrait au cours de sa journée de travail. Cependant, c'est avec le sourire qu'ils se retrouvèrent, à proximité du restaurant indiqué par Scorpius. Après les politesses d'usage, le jeune homme lui indiqua qu'il avait réservé une table et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'établissement.

La décoration était un peu désuète mais les plats étaient délicieux. Malgré tout ce qu'ils s'étaient déjà raconté la veille, la conversation n'eut aucun mal à débuter ni à se poursuivre. Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient le même genre d'humour sarcastique et rirent beaucoup. Ils évoquèrent aussi des thèmes plus profonds, découvrant avec plaisir qu'ils avaient à peu près la même conception de la vie.

En sortant du restaurant, ils continuèrent leur discussion en se promenant à travers les rues moldues. Scorpius connaissait bien ce quartier, pour l'avoir souvent arpenté avec ses camarades de l'école de Magizoologie. Aussi lui fit-il découvrir de nombreuses petites choses auxquelles elle n'aurait pas forcément fait attention. La porte d'un bâtiment, entièrement sculptée, un arbre rare dans la région, des pavés particuliers...

— Tu es sacrément observateur, dis donc ! remarqua Lily sur un ton appréciateur.  
— Mmmh, il paraît. Remarque, quand tu es vétérimage, il vaut mieux. Les patients ne sont généralement pas très causants.  
Elle éclata de rire.

Bien trop tôt, pourtant, il leur fallut se séparer. Scorpius hésita à proposer à Lily de la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Mais il se dit que la fille de Harry Potter ne révélait sans doute pas facilement son adresse. À la place, il s'entendit demander :  
— Est-ce que... Ça t'ennuie si je t'écris, à l'occasion ?  
— Oh non, pas du tout ! répondit-elle aussitôt avec un large sourire.  
— J'ai une chouette effraie, précisa-t-il.  
— Moi j'ai un chat, rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.  
— Un drôle de chat... reconnut-il à mi-voix.

Allaient-ils se revoir ? Aucun d'entre eux ne savait si l'autre en avait envie. Ils appréciaient tous deux cette relation qui commençait à peine à naître. Était-ce de l'amitié ou autre chose ? Sans se concerter, ils se refusaient l'un comme l'autre à y réfléchir objectivement, craignant trop la réponse.

* * *

 _Nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire, puisqu'il reste deux chapitres. Le prochain s'intitule_ Révélation...


	9. Révélation

Scorpius n'osa pas écrire à Lily dès le lendemain. À vrai dire, il tergiversa durant plusieurs jours. Certes, il était incapable de l'oublier. Il avait envie de la revoir mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas risquer de la brusquer. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas certain du tout de ce qu'il devait faire. Était-ce même raisonnable de penser ainsi à elle ? Il n'oubliait pas que son père lui avait toujours recommandé d'éviter les Potter et les Weasley...

Oui mais voilà, ce n'était pas une Potter qu'il voyait en elle, c'était Lily. Sur un coup de tête, il finit par se lancer et lui écrire quelques mots. Ce qu'il commença à regretter dès que sa chouette fut presque invisible dans le ciel gris. Mais lorsque celle-ci revint avec une lettre de la main de la jeune femme, il retrouva le sourire.

Une correspondance débuta ainsi entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils se racontaient de menus événements de leur vie et évoquaient aussi des choses plus profondes. Au fil du temps et de leurs lettres, ils se découvraient davantage. Ils se confièrent de plus en plus l'un à l'autre, ayant l'impression d'être compris et de ne pas être jugés.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que leurs échanges épistolaires avaient débuté lorsque, un samedi, ils se croisèrent par hasard à Pré au Lard. Après les salutations d'usage, Scorpius proposa à Lily d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui rappela, désolée, qu'elle préférait éviter de risquer d'être vue par un journaliste. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta aussitôt qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller le boire dans un lieu moldu.

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur à la pensée qu'il n'était décidément pas assez bien pour elle. Pourtant, elle semblait heureuse de le revoir et l'entraînait déjà vers l'extérieur du village, sans doute pour transplaner.  
— Tu veux aller où ? lui demandait-elle justement, interrompant ses pensées.  
— Euh... où tu veux.  
— Edimbourg, ça te va ? Ce n'est pas très loin.  
— Pourquoi pas. Je ne connais pas, tu y es déjà allée ?  
La jeune femme opina avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

La cité écossaise était très animée, d'autant plus que c'était le week-end. Ils déambulèrent à travers les rues et, cette fois-ci, c'est Lily qui fit découvrir à Scorpius des bâtiments et autres éléments intéressants. Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un pub pas trop plein et trouvèrent une petite table un peu à l'écart.

Tout en sirotant sa bière, Lily remarqua à voix basse que ça ne valait pas la bièraubeurre. Elle accompagna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire en coin, aussi lui fit-il remarquer malicieusement que c'était elle qui avait voulu aller du côté moldu. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient trop tard de sa bourde. La jeune femme soupira.

— Tu as raison. S'il n'y avait pas ces maudits journalistes... commença-t-elle. Oh, ça doit te sembler ridicule, hein ? s'excusa-t-elle nerveusement en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.  
— Ben écoute, si tu es plus à l'aise comme ça... Et puis je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie d'être vue avec moi, tu sais... temporisa-t-il sur un ton fataliste, en haussant les épaules.  
— Non, ce n'est pas ça, Scorpius ! se récria-t-elle aussitôt vivement. C'est... enfin... je n'ai pas envie que ça fasse les gros titres de la presse. Je peux me promener n'importe où avec ma famille ou avec des copines, ça ne posera pas problème. Mais si je suis seule avec un garçon... c'est autre chose, avoua Lily d'une petite voix en baissant la tête. Tu vois, les journalistes... je déteste qu'ils parlent de moi. Quand c'est à propos de mes vêtements, ou bien parce qu'ils m'ont vue sortir d'un magasin de Quidditch avec un paquet sous le bras, je peux faire avec. Mais depuis... enfin...

Elle avait visiblement du mal à s'expliquer.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa Scorpius. Je crois que je ne réalise pas vraiment ce que ça représente. Les journalistes ne sont pas tendres avec ma famille, dès qu'ils évoquent la guerre, mais je peux me promener où je veux, comme je veux, sans problème.  
— Tu as de la chance ! remarqua-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire. Ma vie aurait sans doute été plus simple si ça avait été le cas. Et puis, tu sais... enfin... à cause d'eux...  
— Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter, Lily. Mais si tu en as envie, tu peux te confier à moi. Je ne l'utiliserai pas contre toi.  
— Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi, Scorpius. Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi je tiens tellement à aller du côté moldu avec toi. J'ai bien vu que ça t'a blessé, tout à l'heure.

Il ne répondit rien, il n'aurait de toute façon pu la détromper sans mentir.  
— En fait, reprit-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion, ça fait à peu près deux ans que je les fuis comme la peste, surtout lorsque je suis à proximité d'un garçon qui n'est pas de ma famille. À l'époque, j'avais un petit ami. Il était charmant, nous nous entendions à merveille. Mais les journalistes se sont un peu emballés sur notre histoire et... il m'a quittée.  
— Oh, je suis désolé, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il impulsivement, sincèrement ému.

Effectivement, le jeune homme se souvint avoir lu cette histoire dans le Sorcière Hebdo de sa mère. Mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était à cause de cela que Lily s'était retrouvée célibataire. Il lui assura alors qu'il ne l'aborderait plus publiquement du côté sorcier, et lui proposa un signe de reconnaissance, s'ils se croisaient à nouveau par hasard : le majeur de la main droite croisé sur l'index de la même main.

La jeune femme le regarda avec un large sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle était tellement soulagée de sa réaction ! D'autant plus que Scorpius était le premier, en dehors de sa famille et de ses amis les plus proches, à qui elle en parlait.

* * *

 _Dans une semaine, le dixième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire..._


	10. Globe céleste

Il devait bien le reconnaître, Scorpius était parfois dans la lune, ces derniers temps. Il avait réussi à oublier Lily Potter pendant des années, mais elle n'était revenue dans ses pensées qu'avec davantage de force. Oh, il se serait bien gardé de le lui dire, évidemment, malgré leurs longues lettres. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Non, clairement, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

En revanche, il avait vraiment envie de la revoir. Le jeune homme appréciait énormément les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient. Mais cela ne valait pas leurs conversations. À vrai dire, Scorpius était un peu effrayé à l'idée de réaliser que Lily lui manquait. Bien sûr, il prenait sur lui et faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Même s'il ne pouvait empêcher, parfois, ses pensées de lui échapper.

Aussi, lorsque l'une de ses collègues lui raconta que sa sœur et son beau-frère, qui étaient tous deux moldus, venaient tout juste d'ouvrir un restaurant, le vétérimage se dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite d'inviter à nouveau Lily à dîner sans qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il veuille la draguer. Car ce n'était surtout pas son intention, évidemment ! Non, il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle, l'écouter parler, l'entendre rire.

À son grand plaisir, elle lui répondit par retour de hibou qu'elle acceptait volontiers son invitation. Par acquit de conscience, Scorpius passa faire un tour au restaurant en question. Rassuré par ce qu'il avait vu, il réserva une table et se prépara avec fébrilité à revoir la jeune femme.

Les jours ne passèrent pas assez vite au goût du jeune homme, mais le soir de leur rendez-vous fut enfin là. Comme d'habitude, il trouva Lily ravissante. Le contenu de son assiette ne le marqua pas particulièrement. En revanche, une fois de plus, ils plongèrent dans des discussions passionnées sur des sujets très variés.

À la fin du repas, ils décidèrent de se promener. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait les alentours, comme ils s'en aperçurent rapidement. Scorpius s'était d'abord senti mortifié, mais Lily se mit à rire et il se joignit à elle. Elle lui assura justement que c'était le meilleur moment pour partir en exploration. Et l'entraîna à sa suite à travers places et ruelles.

Ils finirent par arriver aux abords d'un parc et, sans se concerter, s'assirent d'un même mouvement sur un banc. Cela les fit rire à nouveau. Lily leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua pensivement :  
— Il y a beaucoup d'altostratus, ce soir.  
— Des quoi ?  
— Les nuages, là, tu vois ? Ils couvrent le ciel et lui donnent cette couleur grise et uniforme. Ça lui donne un aspect de verre dépoli, mais on ne voit pas grand chose à travers. On devine à peine la lune !  
— C'est vrai que tu es météomage, j'imagine que tu connais tout ça sur le bout des doigts.

Elle opina avec un sourire.

— Dommage qu'on ne voie pas les étoiles, reprit-il. J'aurais pu te montrer ma constellation.  
— Mais justement, je suis météomage, ce n'est pas un problème de la regarder, tu sais ! affirma-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
— Ah oui ? Mais... tu peux faire ça comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Tu veux savoir si j'en suis capable ou si j'en ai le droit ? vérifia-t-elle en riant.  
— Euh... les deux ? Tu sais, moi mon domaine c'est plutôt les animaux et créatures magiques, hein.

Tout en le regardant avec un sourire en coin, Lily sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort de dissimulation. Murmurant une formule compliquée, elle fit alors surgir du néant des petits points lumineux qui se rapprochèrent et se regroupèrent afin de former une sphère. Et pas n'importe quelle sphère ! Au grand étonnement de Scorpius, la voûte céleste toute entière, telle qu'on pouvait la voir par temps découvert, était représentée.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se repérer sur l'artefact magique, afin de lui indiquer la constellation du Scorpion, la jeune femme avait murmuré une autre formule qui avait fait briller davantage celle-ci, la faisant ressortir nettement.

— Oh ! C'est vraiment de la très belle magie ! s'exclama-t-il, fasciné.  
— Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle jeta alors un autre sort en direction du globe. Scorpius ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, ne voyant aucun changement à sa surface.

— Psst Scorpius, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! l'appela-t-elle. Tu ne voulais pas me montrer ta constellation ?

Surpris, il redressa la tête vers Lily et remarqua qu'elle lui indiquait le ciel. En effet, celui-ci était en train de se découvrir... et l'habitude lui permit de reconnaître rapidement la constellation du Scorpion. Bouche bée, il se tourna vers elle. Le visage de Lily était éclairé par la lumière du globe céleste qu'elle avait créé.

Elle lui sembla brusquement irrésistible, concentrée sur cette sphère très complexe. Scorpius en oublia les Malefoy, les Potter, les Weasley, Harry, Drago, la guerre qu'il n'avait jamais connue... Il caressa la joue de Lily, qui tourna les yeux vers lui, interrogative. Il se dit qu'il devrait enlever sa main, avant qu'elle ne s'énerve contre son audace, mais elle lui sourit et rougit en même temps.

Lily ne semblait pas s'enfuir, le repousser, se fâcher, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme ne réalisa pas vraiment que le globe disparaissait alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Pouvait-il seulement espérer... ? Scorpius entendait son coeur battre à ses oreilles, n'osant songer à l'évidence : elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse.

Sa main était restée près du visage de la jeune fille : il caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire et en profita pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui, réduisant l'écart entre eux... Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement et Lily répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, les yeux brillants, le même sourire béat aux lèvres.

Ne sachant pas bien quoi faire, Scorpius prit la main de Lily et se leva, l'invitant à le suivre. Ils déambulèrent dans le parc, sans un mot.

Le jeune homme songea soudain qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Mais ses pensées tournaient en boucle entre "j'ai osé" et "elle m'a embrassé !"

Finalement, il dit la première chose à peu près neutre qui lui passa par la tête :  
— Tiens, c'est dommage, ta sphère a disparu !  
— Il me faut beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration pour créer et maintenir un globe céleste, tu sais, c'est normal qu'il ait disparu, indiqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
— C'est de la très belle magie, remarqua-t-il sur un ton admiratif.  
Elle lui serra la main et il l'entendit, plus qu'il ne la vit, rire doucement, touchée par son compliment.

— Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle plus tard à mi-voix, prise d'une impulsion subite. J'ai rêvé que tu m'embrasses ainsi durant toute ma cinquième année à Poudlard, ta dernière année...  
— Ah bon ? s'écria-t-il, ébahi. Oh Lily... Moi aussi, j'en rêvais, cette année-là...  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
— Ben... tu comprends, tu es une Potter, je suis un Malefoy... répondit-il, comme une évidence.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.  
— Oui, et alors ?  
— Tu es la fille de Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley, deux grands héros de la guerre... Moi je suis fils et petit-fils de Mangemorts... Ce n'était pas possible...  
— Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton douloureux, en se reculant.  
— Non, Lily, non, bien au contraire ! C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! précisa-t-il d'une petite voix, désolé de la sentir blessée.  
— Balivernes, Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-elle alors vivement en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es très bien comme tu es !

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt à son baiser, tout en la serrant très fort contre lui.

Quant à Sphinx, il vécut encore de nombreuses années, dûment choyé par Lily et Scorpius, les deux maîtres qu'il s'était soigneusement choisis.

* * *

 _Comme promis, voici la fin de cette courte histoire. Elle m'a été inspirée par la présence et les réactions de Sphinx dans_ Le Quidditch dans le sang _. Mais l'histoire est très différente, puisqu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble bien plus tôt... En revanche, si vous vous interrogez sur la manière dont la relation entre nos deux tourtereaux va évoluer, vous pouvez lire_ Le Quidditch dans le sang _: il y a les mêmes éléments, en dehors de leurs âges respectifs..._


End file.
